Levelling Units
Heroes # Missions are the main method to level up heroes. # Arcane Portal is another great method to level up heroes, for example the first map gives 12'600 XP, which is enough for lvl 23, the second one 15'300 XP, which is enough for lvl 27. # Sieges give very small amounts of XP. # You can feed other units (which also costs gold) to give XP to your heroes, but heroes need multiple times more XP than guards to level up. Every hero class has a Support sub-class (for example Witch Hunter, Mystic, Gladiator, Reaper) which can get the Good Student trait, which increases the XP for the whole team by 5-25%, depending on the level of the trait. If more Good Students are in the team these percentages stack additively. For example if the team has a 20% a 15% and a 25% Good Student, all members will get 60% more xp (and not 172,5%). If you have 4 different colour heroes you'd like to level, use them, if one of the classes is missing fill it with a Good Student Hero. You can also use a much higher levelled hero to fill the place, this way you can usually complete higher levels and get more XP and other drops. Since it fully depends on your team to level and your buildings/other heroes there is no absolutely best strategy, but it is worth making a lvl 50 hero with rank 5 Good Student for each hero class. This way if you only want to level 1 hero, you can do it much faster and on a relatively high level. One option is to 6* a sylvan Headhunter (cure) and Gladiator (sleep) with the good student trait. These can auto some missions in hard area 7 to level 2 other units. The quickest way to raise the rank of a 5* unit is to spend guild badges on the 5* pebbles (10000 badges). A very good day of guild quests can give you 8000 badges so you can do this often. Guards: Guards can only be levelled by feeding other units to them. Units of higher rank gives more XP during the feeding, so in the data below I always use a one-star hero/guard as a unit. In other words, to make a 4* guard, you'll need 86 units: * You need to select 12 of the units, then make them 2* by feeding a unit for XP then one for ranking up (12*3=36 units so far) * You select 4 of those 12 2* units, then feed each of them 7 1* units for xp, then the rest of the 2* ones for ranking up (36+4*7=64 units so far) * You select 1 of the four units and feed them 22 units for XP, then use the other 3 for ranking up (86 units) Then it will cost you 74 units to make your lvl 1 4* guard a lvl 40 4* guard. To make it 5* lvl1 guard, you'll need 4 other 4* units to rank up, so the total cost will be 86 + 74 + 4*86 = 504 basic units. Of course, you can use heroes levelled by other methods and/or higher ranked base units for the process too. Notice, that the above numbers in the first column correlates to the drop rates of the soul stones: * For a rare soulstone, 80% for 1*, 15% for 2* and only 5% for 3*. * For an epic soulstone, 82.15% for 3*, 15.27% for 4* and only 2.6% for 5*. Experience required Table for experience required to level a Hero. Equation is Coefficient*Level^Power. Table for experience required to level a guard Experience Provided Table for experience provided by feeding unit Pebbles Pebbles are special units that give more XP than normal units. Pebbles can be bought in the guild shop or won as a reward for Tree of Life and Daily Missions. It is recommended to use 3* pebbles and above for raising rank rather than level as it takes a significant number of units to get the equivalent rank normal unit. 'Unit Stat Potential' Units can be graded by their "potential" in terms of Atk/HP stats. The potential is determined solely by the natural rank of the unit; e.g. a natural-born 5* has more potential than a natural born 2* monster, even when both are leveled to the same point. As a unit levels from 1* max -> 2* max -> 3* max -> 4* max -> 5* max -> 6* max, each statistic increases by roughly 45% per star level. So a unit at 6* max will, for example, have Atk/HP stats equal to about 305% of its 3* max stats. In order to determine the innate potential of a unit, one can score a unit based on its total Atk/HP stats. The game values Atk at roughly 3.33x the HP stat, so for any class of unit (e.g. Natural Born 3* units), Atk*3.33+HP will always be equal to the same figure. The ultimate "score" for units at 5* max is as follows: Natural 1*: 6590 Natural 2*: 7240 (10% better) Natural 3*: 8230 (14% better) Natural 4*: 9550 (16% better) Natural 5*: 11530 (21% better) So at 6* max, a natural 5* would be about 75% better than a natural 1*. The table below helps to summarize. So, for example, if you really want to 6*max that Nat1* headhunter ("hey, cure on hit versus sylvan!"), just remember that even at max level he will be comparable to, say, a nat 4* who is only leveled up to 5*max, and his stats will be only marginally higher than half that of your maxed out shiny nat 5*. Sometimes, lower natural-born units are needed for specific traits or masteries, but the quality of such traits/masteries needs to outweigh the raw stat disadvantage.